


swimming in our sins again

by halfwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: M/M, everyone but zach and eugene are just mentioned lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: Your ao3 says to leave you prompts so um, zagene: "Are you flirting with me?" "Have been for the past x years but thanks for noticing," with Eugene as the flirter





	swimming in our sins again

**Author's Note:**

> uh the title comes from twin skeletons by fall out boy because i love fall out boy and hate creativity *dabs outta town*

The Try Guys are on a trip, New York City to be exact, but it’s not for the job or anything; it’s a fun trip, their first trip as a group after Keith’s wedding. Both of the married couples of the Try Guys are staying with their spouses, of course, but Zach and Eugene have been roomed together. They’ve done enough stranger things in front of each other, to each other, and with each other that it barely phases either of them, and in fact it’s kind of comforting, though neither of them would ever admit that. Both of them are the kind to get lonely in the night in places that aren’t their own, but, again, they’re not going to tell the other guys that.

Zach is chilling at the bar in the hotel lobby still when it’s eleven pm, trying to a find a way to leave the party without it being weird. It’s not an actual party, no, because that would be easy to leave, but rather five of his closest friends sitting down bar from him. The closest is Keith, who would never let him leave without making it a bit of a big deal, asking him if he was okay and all that jazz. Zach is about resigned to staying when Eugene stands from his seat, grabbing the sleeve of Zach’s jacket.

“Bed time,” Eugene says, pulling Zach out of his bar stool and onto solid ground. Eugene has had a bit more to drink than Zach, though he seems minimally affected; less affected, at least, than Zach would be at this point of inebriation. The knowledge that the other man wouldn’t even have a hangover in the morning pisses Zach off, but it helps that he won’t have one either. He truly hasn’t had very much to drink at all. Ned and Keith, who are still currently attempting to drink each other beneath the table, shall surely have hangovers perhaps before they even go to sleep.

The elevator isn’t awkward (because nothing between the Try Guys is really awkward anymore; you could only see a guy’s dick so many times before it stops being awkward), but it isn’t the normal buzz of conversation that normally transpires between Zach and Eugene. No witty quips, odd jokes or off color statements to get both of them laughing, just a sleepy leaning on each other that should be weird, but, again, nothing is weird in the Try Guys. Zach spends the elevator up with Eugene’s forehead on his collarbone, his own cheek against Eugene’s hair.

“Gene. Bud. We gotta go,” Zach says at a near whisper, jostling Eugene as soon as the elevator dings their arrival. Eugene groans and removes himself from Zach’s person, straightening and heading out towards their shared room. Zach simply shrugs and follows after, pulling his shirt off as soon as the door closes after him; he hates wearing shirts for longer than a couple of hours, and he needs to switch to another one immediately.

“Damn, Kornfeld, show me what you’ve got!” Eugene says after it’s over Zach’s head, quite a bit more lively than he had been in the elevator. Zach laughs and throws the shirt at Eugene, but of course, the more athletic Try Guy just catches it out of the air as if it’s nothing. He folds it instead of throwing it back, which actually serves as the first thing that Zach finds odd about their interactions tonight. Eugene places it neatly on one of the abundant tables of the room before looking back at Zach, picking his smile back up after it fell a moment ago.

“You okay, Eugene?” Zach finds himself asking, tilting his head at his tall friend. Eugene tilts his own head towards the single bed of the room, and his expression grows from smile to grin in the space of a second.

“Heard you were going to bed, mind if I… Slytherin?” Eugene says, shithead grin still taking over his whole ridiculously beautiful face.

“First of all, you literally dragged me here, and second of all… are you flirting with me?” Zach asks, narrowing his eyes and titling his head even further than the first time. Eugene sighs.

“Have been for the past three years, thanks for noticing,” Eugene says, his voice tinged with bitter laughter, and Zach feels like he’s going to swallow his own tongue.

“Should have said something, Gene. Would have done you more good to at least… try,” Zach replies, an equally shitty smile as Eugene’s earlier grin taking over his face. Eugene sighs in a much more exasperatedly fond way than before, and Zach feels as if he’s done his job.

“You want to try going to bed with me, Zach?” says Eugene, a single eyebrow raised.

“The Try Guys try… sleeping in a hotel bed no feet apart cause they are gay?” Zach suggests, laughter cracking into his words before he finished. Eugene is laughing too, which makes Zach feel on top of the world, but then Eugene is walking across the room and Eugene is cupping his jaw, and Eugene is bringing their lips together and Zach feels on top of the world. Eugene’s lips are warm and Zach can taste his smile and a little bit of whiskey, and part of Zach thinks they might be one and the same for a single moment in the dark. The pads of Eugene’s fingertips are rough and Zach doesn’t mind, putting his own hands on Eugene’s hips. Eugene pulls back all too soon.

“You want to head to bed, hot shot?” Eugene asks, his forehead against Zach’s, and their positions are close enough to earlier that Zach can see how Eugene has been flirting with him for three years without him noticing. He’d been writing it off as Try Guys stuff when it had been something else entirely - something different, but still all good. While Zach is still trying to figure out how words work, Eugene is placing little kisses on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, and sets a peck on his lips last before pulling back.

“Let’s go to bed, you fucking sap,” Zach says, pulling Eugene down for one last kiss before pulling away completely.

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts @halfwheeze on the tumblr.com


End file.
